Conventional compression systems, often perform pre-processing on visual data to remove undesirable noise from video or image sources prior to compressing the data. In some case, block based pre-processing may be performed to improve the overall compression associated with the visual data when compared to compression of non-processed visual data. However, the act of blocking in conventional systems often introduces edge effects or imperceptible irregularities that are not detectable by the human eye. Unfortunately, the imperceptible irregularities effectively introduce additional data prior to encoding that ultimately reduces a realized compression rate with respect to the visual data.